Gia and Emma's confession
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: set after the rangers defeat beezara and Emma and Gia have something to tell each other.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will.**

**Summery: This story just came to me so I decided to write it hope you all enjoy it please send a review with any comments you have about it.**

**Gia and Emma's confession**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Gia and Emma were walking towards Emma's house, along with their fellow Megaforce Rangers they had managed to defeat Beezara after being they had been reminded that they were best friends and not enemy's as they had been convinced they were by Beezara.

Thankfully their friendship had pulled them through and helped the rangers defeat Beezara and had give Emma and Troy new power cards they had received the Sky Brothers cards.

Emma and Gia had both said some horrible things to each other while they were under the spell and both had done some horrible things Emma had sent a picture of the two to the local newspaper along with the rare flower they had found, but surprisingly Gia had liked it when they had become normal again and she had seen it. Emma at first was hurt when she read what Gia had said about her or the Harwood social hub that Noah had set up but when Gia deleted them and threatened anyone who reposted it she seamed happier.

"Emma I really am sorry for what I did" said Gia.

"Stop talking about it then I already forgave you now come on were almost at their" said Emma as they walked up the drive and into the house.

They grabbed a soda each and went up to Emma's room to do their homework and work on their group project for science class.

"So what time is your dad coming home today?" asked Gia.

"No idea if he's not back in 2 hours I get to call a takeaway, do you want to stay and join me?"

"Of course I will Emma"

_**Gia and Emma's confession**_

The two girls finished their homework and got halfway through their project before Emma rang the local takeaway and gave the orders for her, Gia and something for her dad.

"They'll be here in 20 minutes or so" said Emma as Gia came down from tidying there stuff away and they sat on the couch in front of the TV, as Emma reached for the TV remote Gia stopped her.

"Hey Emma have you noticed how Troy acts when your around?" asked Gia.

"Yeah it's the same way Jake acts around you" said Emma.

Gia had known Jake had had a crush on her for the past 2 years.

"So are you going to do anything about it?" asked Gia.

"Only when you've dealt with Jake" Emma replied.

Emma was a little skeptical about Gia and Jake actually getting into a relationship and it was something she was happy about.

Gia on the other hand had talked to Jake last year about how he acts around her and she'd said she wasn't interested in him and never would be because she was a lesbian and Jake had told her no matter that happened between the two he would keep going after her to keep up the pretence that she was still available, and to give the other boys hope they had once or twice when Emma had been out of town gone to the movies. Gia just didn't know how to tell her best friend she was a lesbian.

"Hey Gia whats on your mind?" asked Emma as she noticed Gia was staring at the ceiling.

"Huh. What?" asked Gia she'd forgotten where she was and Emma's voice had shocked her.

"I said whats on your mind?"

"Oh I have feelings for somebody who isn't Jake but I don't know how to tell the person I like them"

"You know something Gia we're both in the same boat, I don't want troy I want someone else but don't know how to say it"

"Maybe we should just women up and practice saying it to each other pretending the other person is the one we want?" suggested Gia.

"Good idea" said Emma.

They were both about to speak when the door knocked and Emma went to answer it and their was the Delivery boy with their food.

Emma paid him and said goodbye then shut the door and put her father's food on the side in the kitchen.

_**Gia and Emma's confession**_

They ate their takeaway noodles and put the cartoons in the recycling bin then returned to the sofas.

"Ok so we're both going to pretend were talking to the person we want" said Emma checking she understood what they were going to do.

"Yes, now are you ready?" said Gia.

"Yeah let's do it" said Emma.

Both girls took a deep breath and said.

"I'm sorry Jake/Troy but you're not the person I want the person I'm really in love with is Emma/Gia" they said together then stopped when they realised what they had said.

"Do you mean it?" they both said together again.

"Yeah" they said.

Then their was silence as if they were both trying to come to terms with the idea they were in love with each other.

Finally Emma spoke. "So who else knows?" she said.

"Jake is the only person but he doesn't know I love you he does know I'm a lesbian though" said Gia.

"If he knows then why does he keep trying to get you to date him?"

"Helps the cover at school he promised no matter what happened he would keep the secret until I choose to reveal it"

"Wow he obviously doesn't care what the others will think of him when they find out?"

"Jake has a big heart and has helped me come to terms with what I am, he's been the best friend I could ask for after you?"

"But Gia why did you never tell me you were a lesbian?"

"I have always valued our friendship and how would you have reacted two years ago if I had told you I was in love with you. Everything about you drives me wild your clothes, your scent, the way you try to see the best in people and the way we bonded and became BFF's. I knew I was in love with you for the last two years and aware I was a lesbian a year before that"

"I still should have seen the signs what type of a BFF am I if I can't see that?"

"Emma I didn't want anyone to know least of all you incase you rejected me"

Gia suddenly felt a hand in hers and looked down to see Emma's hand in hers, Gia then closed her hand round Emma's and looked back at Emma who was smiling at her. Then they shuffled closer to each other and leaned their heads towards each other and shared their first kiss.

_**Gia and Emma's confession**_

Five minutes had passed since their first kiss and they were sitting on the sofa with their arms round each other and their heads touching.

"Uhm Gia do you want to come upstairs with me to my bed?" asked Emma.

"Ok" said as they headed up the stairs.

_**Gia and Emma's confession**_

The got to Emma's room and Emma locked the door and watched as Gia was unsure about what was going to happen.

Gia sat on Emma's bed and was thinking about how much better she felt in herself now she had told Emma the truth and she was so relived that Emma was still talking to her and the fact she was actually interested back was better than her wildest dreams could come up with. she hadn't noticed that Emma had locked the door and was looking at her and when she finally saw Emma it was to late as Emma jumped on her and kissed her again this time they both added their tongues and it was getting intense both girls hands were roaming over each others bodies while they were locked in the most intense kiss either of them had ever experienced.

When they finally broke for air neither of them could believe how intense the kiss had been and the arousal they felt for each other.

Emma took off her blue denim jacket and tossed it to the floor and Gia followed suit and as they kissed again their hands slipped under each others tops and they undone each others bra's, as the kiss broke and with their hands still full of each other tops they removed them. Now they were on Emma's bed topless and both girls were touching each others breasts and they were feeling their arousal growing for each other. Gia decided it was time for her to take charge and gently pushed Emma on to the bed and removed Emma's pink short short's and her panties and then lowered her mouth towards Emma's clit and began licking it and listening to Emma begin to moan from the feeling and the wetness coming from Emma as a result of her actions. Then as Emma's moans got loader and her body started to tense up Gia smirked as she backed away from Emma and she heard a disappointed sign coming from Emma.

"Y-You w-will p-pay for that" said Emma trying to get her breath back.

"Hey Emma I only stopped so you will have the energy to get me to where you are?" said Gia.

"Ok then get on the bed" said Emma as Gia laid in the same position as Emma had.

Emma undone Gia's Leather trousers and pulled them down along with her panties and soon Emma was copying the movement Gia had done but unlike Gia as the moans got louder Emma instead of pulling away added two fingers and soon Gia was screaming as loud as she could and was on the verge of a huge orgasm but Emma stopped and said "Pay backs a Bitch

Gia was so aroused she couldn't say anything but what she could do was grab Emma's body and moved them in to a 69 position and soon they were both enjoying the most intense orgasm they had both felt.

They collapsed on the bed not bothering to check the time.

_**Gia and Emma's confession**_

A few minutes later their was a knock on the door.

"Emma I just wanted to say thanks for remembering to order me something for dinner?" said her dad's voice.

Both girls were suddenly wide awake and in shock that they hadn't heard the door open. Then he embarrassed both of them even more by saying.

"Now maybe I can eat it in peace"

Both Gia and Emma couldn't help the look of horror on their face and when they were sure he had gone back down stairs they got dressed and finally looked at a clock and saw it was 10:30 PM.

"Shit my parents are going to freak about this" said Gia.

"Uhm what will dad say when he sees us walking down the stairs?" said Emma.

"He must know surely, that you love me?"

"I guess lets go"

Then Emma's Dad's voice called up and said "Tell Gia her parents said it was ok for her to stay here tonight"

They both went down the stairs and rather sheepishly walked into the front room holding hands and that's when Emma's father finally saw them.

"So you finally admitted it to each other?" he asked.

"Uhm Mr. Goodall how long have you known?" asked Gia.

"I have suspected you two might have feelings for each other for almost a year"

"But dad why did you never say anything?" asked Emma.

"How would it look if your father told you, you were in love with your best friend" he said.

"Odd I guess"

"Now you know why I never said anything, here's the deal girls you can do what ever you want here but please try to keep it quieter than you did today I had the neighbors ringing the office because of the noise you two were making"

"Were sorry" both girls said.

"Just don't let it happen again"

"We won't good night dad" said Emma as she and Gia went back upstairs and stripped to their underwear and got in bed and soon fell asleep holding each other.

The end.


End file.
